


I Will Face My Inevitable Doom, Eyes Wide Open - Nov 23, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [10]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Doing Each Others Makeup in the Dark, Discussing loss of pets (and family), Discussions of Ancient and Modern Death Preparation Techniques, Discussions of death, Discussions of makeup, I have no idea what talking about death means for how I should rate this, Makeup, Me being uncomfortable with makeup for 250/900~ words, Memento mori, Nov 23, Semi-Informational, Unus Annus, mentions of poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: akaMy Experience with Makeup and Accepting DeathBased On: Doing Each Others Makeup in the DarkTitle taken directly from the video (according to my notes)
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	I Will Face My Inevitable Doom, Eyes Wide Open - Nov 23, 2020

Makeup and Death  
  
An interesting combination, to say the least. In history, one has led to the other and the other to one. Bodies were prepared for the afterlife, before they were burned or buried. (actually, this still happens today in morgues/funeral homes/wherever they have those death reception things) In the Elizabethan era (and possibly before/after, idk that much about history) it was common to make your face very pale by applying makeup to it. What they didn’t know was that this concoction contained poisons (possibly lead, unsure, but it was bad), society was leading those who want to be trendy to their deaths even in the… 1500s? 1800s?

Every society has some way to prepare for death. Emperors of Egypt were buried with many treasures for their afterlife, after their vital organs were removed and put into jars. The pyramids are just giant tombs right? I know ancient greek (and maybe roman?) people would put coins in peoples' mouths so they could cross the river styx.. I’m not for certain about other cultures, so take this with a grain of salt- the vikings sailed out to sea and lit people on fire, right? (I’m pretty sure i’ve seen that in how to train your dragon and at least the water thing is true because I've seen ‘Ethan gives Mark a Viking Funeral’) These were all motivated by different religious and cultural beliefs.

[please pardon the information lack on more modern techniques and other cultures' methods]

I think I watched part of a video or documentary once on how they prepared people for showings in the casket. They like, injected stuff to make the dead person look more alive I think? They also usually put makeup on them to do that too. I don’t know too much, and I'm happy with that. I know enough that I'd prefer to be cremated or lit on fire like a viking. Or I could be an organ donor. Just don’t doll up my dead body please.

That brings us to the subject of my death. To be honest, I’m not sure I’ve completely accepted it. I will be greatly envious of those that are around when science discovers a way to make humanity immortal. (though that would likely cause a whole lot of overpopulation issues unless you sterilized humanity…) I know that one day, my consciousness will fade, and I will cease to exist as anything other than a meatsuit. I kinda want people to celebrate my death, that I finally escaped from the hell that is life, but it’s also totally chill if they mourn. I mean, death usually comes with grief.

I have experienced the losses of 2-3 pets (assuming my missing cat is dead, which they probably are since it’s been what- a year? 2?) and I remember the funerals of 2 family members. I cried about my cat, upon finding a video I had of her. I’m still upset with my mom for lying about how my hamster died, and for giving my guinea pig away w/o my permission. (the guinea pig died a week later, those people didn’t take care of cupcake >:(( ) I remember not being able to cry at my great-grandmother’s funeral- I just didn’t know her as well as my mom did. My grandmother’s funeral? I don’t remember much, I think if there was a ceremony or people talking about it I was playing minecraft with my cousin at the time. That could have been a wedding though.. No, I'm pretty sure it was at her funeral.

Sometimes I think I’d be pretty chill with death, other times… not so much. There is so much I want to see and learn and do and experience! There is so much I won’t be able to do, because the world is shit or I’m a coward. There is so much I won’t even know I missed out on.. I don’t want to die, but I also don’t want to not die. It’s all terribly confusing

I’d die if I wore makeup again, most likely.  
I’ve only worn it once, and it wasn’t a _terrible_ experience, I just felt uncomfortably self conscious at the party I went to. Then my ~~mom~~ (for lack of a better term) said I looked like my aunt, said I looked pretty in her makeup. And then my aunt had to go and say I looked like my mom. The worst part is? I did. I looked like a mini version of my mom when she wears makeup. I don’t want to look, nevermind be, anything like that woman (she does have a few good qualities, don’t attack her or I’ll somehow end up as her therapist again)

I’ve had problems before, with my mom only complimenting me when I look pretty or feminine. Dear gods I hate it. I hate it. _I hate it._ **_I hate it._** :((

But anyway, I went to my friend's party. A few people commented on me wearing makeup. I was very _very_ conscious of my appearance. I eventually forgot about it and had fun, wished I could stay longer.. Etc.

Turns out, during the party, I had poked at my face so much that I had completely messed up the makeup. I got home and looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked like Virgil Sanders :))

I was a lot happier to get all the makeup off though, makeup is weird.

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to people who like makeup and wear it, you guys look great  
> It's just not for me
> 
> Word Count: 900~ :))


End file.
